


Words in the Night

by Codexfawkes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, awkward babies are awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: “A bit of friendly advice Captain, never take sex advice from Stark,” she said before walking away throwing a final “ever!” over her shoulder as she walked onto the waiting elevator.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss.

Darcy walked into the kitchen where Tony, Clint, Bruce, and a man who had to be Captain Rogers were sitting around the table. It was almost 2 in the morning and she wouldn’t even be there except she could feel the beginnings of a migraine coming on. With the stress of the move from London she really wasn’t surprised. Only thing was to take her meds she needed food, and her newly moved into kitchen was seriously lacking. Which is what led her to the bag of chips sitting on the counter.

“Hey Lewis, tell Captain Virgin here that DP is a real thing that women enjoy.” Tony called out. She could hear Bruce admonishing the billionaire, Clint cackling, and a conspicuous ‘my friends suck’ silence from the Captain. She could relate.

Darcy ignored the demand from Tony, instead filling a small bowl with the chips and heading for the elevator. On her way there she paused long enough to glare at Tony before sending a friendly look at Cap. Well as friendly as she could manage in the middle of the night with a jack hammer behind her temples.

“A bit of friendly advice Captain, never take sex advice from Stark,” she said before walking away throwing a final “ever!” over her shoulder as she walked onto the waiting elevator. Steve stared after her with wide eyes for a long moment before surging to his feet and heading determinedly toward the stairs.

“Where are you going?” Clint called after him confused.

“To talk to my soulmate!” Steve yelled back just before the door clanged shut behind him.

Darcy was just closing the door to her apartment when a large hand thrust into the crack, stopping it from shutting. She jumped back in surprise, the door opening to revealing Captain America staring at her with wide blue eyes. Darcy could feel the pain in her temples, under the shock coursing through her along with a small bit of trepidation over the hungry way he was looking at her.

Steve found himself staring at her, his brain screaming at him to say something, anything.

"Thank you," he blurted out "thank you for existing, and if we never get more than this one moment please know that I'll always be thankful that I woke up with your words," Steve told her softly.

The bowl of chips slipped from her hand, the ceramic bowl shattering on the floor with a crash, her required snack completely unsalvageable, as her entire body flashed hot and cold in quick succession. Steve Roger, Steve Rogers was her soulmate. It...it didn't make a damn bit of sense, though the waking up with her words part was even more poignant now. Her head chose that moment to throb viciously and Darcy felt herself sway from the force of it. Steve cursed under his breath and quickly stepped forward to scoop her into his arms. He carried her away from the mess on the floor and put her on the couch, sitting across from her on the sturdy looking coffee table.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Migraine, and shock, lots of shock," she almost whispered, rubbing her temples. Steve frowned, his Ma had gotten real bad headaches called migraines. He could remember her flinching in pain at the slightest sound, and how light made it worse. There was nothing they could give her at the time, he hoped things were different now.

"Is there something you can take?" he whispered back.

"Needed the chips, can't take my meds on an empty stomach," she reported curling into a ball. Steve frowned, realizing that her newly moved into kitchen was likely empty since she'd ventured upstairs. Steve nodded to himself and stood, gently lifting her into his arms again. He carried her back into the bedroom, and placed her gently on the bed.

"Wait here," he told her gently. Darcy whimpered in reply and curled up on the bed. Steve walked out, gently closing the door and leaving her in the dark. He ignored the mess on the floor in favor of heading to get more food. The others were still around the table but he ignored them and moved into the kitchen.

"Darcy kick you out already?" Tony teased.

"She has a migraine that's getting worse by the second, she needs food to take her meds though and I shocked her into dropping the chips," Steve explained as he rooted through the fridge.

"Take her another bowl of chips, it's likely she has nausea to go with the migraine and they won't hurt her stomach," Bruce advised gently. Steve quickly followed his advice and headed back down stairs with the whole bag.

When he got back into her place Jarvis had a small helper bot cleaning the mess and Steve thanked him while searching the cabinets for a bowl. Steve soon had a bowl of chips and a bottle of water as he let himself into the darkened bedroom. He navigated to the bedside table and put them down.

"Chips and water are right here, are your meds in the bathroom?" Steve asked softly.

"On the counter," Darcy confirmed as she slowly sat up and reached for the chips. Steve left her to it and went to retrieve the pill bottle. Returning to the bedroom he sat on the edge of the bed while she slowly ate enough chips to keep the medication from making her sick, then swallowed the pills down. Steve made sure she was as comfortable as she could be before leaving her to sleep. Pausing briefly in the doorway when she whispered “thank you.”

When Darcy woke the next day it was to a dark bedroom and a head thankfully free of pain. She stretched, luxuriating in being pain free. Darcy looked around and saw blackout shades covering the windows, something she hadn’t realized came with the apartment but she wasn’t exactly surprised. She figured with as many hangovers as Stark had to have experienced over his life, sun blocking shades were necessary. Rolling over Darcy saw the mostly empty bowl of chips, half empty water bottle by the pill bottle and the night before came rushing back to her. She’d met her soulmate, and it was Steve Fucking Rogers. Darcy groaned, some first impression. God what had her words to him even been? Something about Tony and sex… ugh. She rolled over and buried her face in her pillow before the need for air forced her out.

Forcing herself to her feet Darcy took a long hot shower, washing away any lingering grogginess from the pain meds she’d taken the night before. She carefully brushed and dried her hair, did her makeup, and dressed in her nicest jeans and her favorite sexy but not overly revealing top. Sliding on her confidence instilling steel toe boots, and glasses she was ready to track down her soulmate. And hopefully make a much better second impression.

 

Steve sat in the second bedroom turned art studio in his apartment. He’d been awake since five am and was becoming increasingly impatient that he hadn’t heard from Darcy. He’d left her a note on her kitchen counter, hoping she’d call him when she woke up. Of course he had no way of knowing if she was still in intense pain from her headache or not. He could ask Jarvis, but he didn’t want to be creepy and invade her privacy. 

He also really wanted to spend some time getting to know his soulmate, and he’d never been the most patient person. Hell between Bucky and Sam there were likely enough stories about him rushing head first into danger to make her run for the hills. Steve paused in his sketching and frowned, making a mental note to keep her from being alone with either of them before she liked him enough to stick around.

Not that he wouldn’t respect her decision if she decided that the whole Captain America thing was too much, or that they didn’t have enough in common, or that she just didn’t like him. It was possible. If she just wanted to be friends or nothing to do with him at all Steve would respect that, it might break his heart being rejected by the soulmate he was sure he’d never have, but he could do it. He could.

“I could,” he muttered to himself. Steve sighed and resisted the urge to run his graphite covered fingers over his face in frustration. Just as he was moving his pencil back to the page a knock sounded on his door.

Steve startled, dropping his pencil then swearing and snatching it up while grabbing the rag he kept handy to wipe his hands when drawing. Shoving the pencil behind his ear, he rapidly walked to the door, wiping his hands and shoving the rag in his back pocket. Without a word he swung the door open to find Darcy looking delectable, glasses she hadn’t been wearing the night before framing her pretty blue eyes.

“I uh, I probably should have called before I came up, but umm, I don’t have your number,” she said nervously.

“I left you a note, on the counter with my number, I guess you didn’t see it,” Steve offered with a shy smile.

“No, I didn’t actually go in my kitchen. Since there’s nothing in it…” she trailed off with a shrug. Steve flushed, God he was so stupid. Of course she wouldn’t go in the kitchen, she didn’t have any food. That’s how he met her in the first place, she’d gone to the common floor to get food for her meds.

“How’s your head?” he asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Good, back to normal. Thanks for that by the way, helping me out last night. You even cleaned up the broken bowl and chips,” Darcy pointed out tucking her hair behind her ears.

“Actually one of the little vacuum bots cleaned it up. I’m glad you’re feeling better, my Ma used to get headaches like that so I know they can be brutal,” Steve replied.

“Yeah, they really suck. Luckily I don’t get them too often,” she paused her cheeks flushing. “So, I was wondering, if you were hungry and maybe wanted to go get some brunch with me?” Darcy asked in a rush. Steve couldn’t have stopped the grin that spread over his face if he tried.

“Yes, absolutely, let me just get my shoes on and grab my wallet and keys. Oh, come on in, sorry, here I am keeping you in the doorway,” Steve apologized gesturing her into the apartment.

“Hardly the worst place I’ve ever been,” Darcy quipped stepping into the apartment and looking around. Steve quickly tugged on a pair of biker boots, grabbed his wallet and keys jamming them in his jeans pocket. He grabbed his black leather jacket, the one Nat insisted made him look hot, and slid it on.

“Any idea where you’d like to eat?” he asked following her into the hall.

“No clue, I’ve only been to New York once and that was a senior class trip in high school. We didn’t get to choose where we ate, and honestly all I cared about was going to the library from Ghostbusters and getting my picture taken with the marble lions,” Darcy explained with a grin.

“Ghostbusters? I thought that just came out?” Steve asked confused as they headed for the elevator.

“Well, the remake came out this year, but there were two other movies with a different cast. They’re both really fun, but the first one that came out in the early 80’s is the iconic movie that the new one is based off of. Did you see the new one?” she asked as they stepped into the elevator car.

“Yeah, it was pretty funny. It was weird though, if I didn’t know better I’d of sworn that Kevin guy was Thor,” Steve told her with a laugh.

“That’s what I said! They could be twins. Thor was kind of insulted because the character was pretty stupid, but when I explained why the character was written that way he wasn’t as bothered. He even asked if he cut his hair would he maybe be mistaken for that Australian actor,” Darcy related. The elevator arrived in the garage and Steve led her toward his bike.

“Any idea what type of food you’d like?” he wanted to know.

“Breakfast food, actually if you know a diner that does really awesome pancakes I may just kiss you out of gratitude,” she teased.

“What if I **make** really awesome pancakes?” he teased back.

“Well, I guess I’d have to tell you to prove it,” she challenged with a sultry smirk. Steve sucked in a breath at the flirty look and forced himself not to kiss her so soon.

“Challenge accepted,” he answered with a deeper timber to his voice. He watched the shiver she tried to suppress with satisfaction. At least he wasn’t the only keeping an attraction in check. “Nat’s helmet should fit you pretty good, she won’t mind if you borrow it,” Steve said moving away to grab a helmet off the wall.

There were five motorcycle helmets of various sizes and colors hanging on the wall near where five different motorcycles were lined up. Above each helmet and under each bike symbols were painted. For Steve was of course his shield, his plain black helmet (that he almost never wore) hanging in its place. Then a shiny black helmet with red swirl design hanging beneath an hour glass. A bullseye had a bright purple helmet under it, a pair of wings above a navy blue helmet, and a red star above a matte silver helmet. Steve took the red and black helmet off the peg and walked over to Darcy.

“Can I?” he asked holding it up.

“Sure, should I take my glasses off?” she asked moving her small purse so it hung crosswise of her body.

“No, Nat wears sunglasses with it all the time, you should be fine,” Steve told her as he stepped forward and gently settled the helmet on her head. “I huh, I can get you your own, if you like. I mean, assuming you decide you want to spend more time with me, and go on the bike again…” he trailed off awkwardly, avidly watching his fingers snap the strap under her chin and adjust it.

“Steve,” Darcy said softly, bringing her hands up to cover his. “I can’t promise that things are going to be awesome between us, I mean we’re virtual strangers. But, I want to try. Okay?” she asked smiling at him. Steve breathed out a sigh of relief at her words, leaning his forehead against the helmet.

“Okay, good, I’m glad,” he told her, letting some of the nervous energy flow out of him.

“I’m also really hungry,” she pointed out squeezing his hands.

“Right,” he laughed “I know the perfect place,” he said stepping back. He mounted the bike, started it, then held out a hand to help her.

“No helmet for Captain America?” she teased, taking his hand as she swung her leg over the bike and got settled.

“I rarely wear one,” Steve admitted.

“Rebel, I like it,” Darcy said scooting forward as her thighs spread around him, her pelvis, abdomen and chest snug against him, and her arms wrapped around his waist.

“Well, if rebels turn you on, I guess that explains how you ended up with me. Might want to hold on tight,” Steve said aiming a smirk over his shoulder before revving the bike and shooting forward with a burst of speed, Darcy’s squeal of delight almost as loud as the squeal of his tires on the garage floor. Oh yeah, this was gonna work out just fine.


End file.
